1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to reels adapted to carry helically wound packaging tapes comprising elongate carrier tapes having spaced pockets containing components along their lengths, and cover tapes adhered over the pockets to enclose the components.
2. Background
Reels are known that are adapted to have such packaging tapes helically wound on them (the combination being often called "tape and reel") and used on automated or semi-automated component application equipment. Such reels have been made of rigid paper or polymeric material which provide little cushioning or shock resistance for the packaging tapes or components. While reels of the known types could be made of more flexible materials to provide such cushioning, the industry tolerance standards for such reels can not be easily met if such flexible materials were used.